Much of today's modern Ethernet infrastructure is based on twisted pair copper cables that meet certain specifications. One common “category” of Ethernet cable is identified as CAT5e, which is rated for data rates up to 1 Gbps. Recently, however, proposals have been made to use the existing Ethernet infrastructure in the enterprise environment for data rates above 1 Gbps and up to 5 Gbps and beyond. Using cabling such as CAT5e at higher rates poses challenges such as alien crosstalk.
The Ethernet network in an enterprise environment includes many point-to-point data links. A signal on one data link may cause alien crosstalk noise into another adjacent link. CAT5e cable is generally not standardized for alien crosstalk, and the operating behavior typically varies widely from cable to cable and setup to setup.
Conventional methods to measure alien crosstalk involve using measurement devices that involve manually disconnecting cables from network switch connections and reconnecting the cables onto measurement equipment. While helpful for its intended applications, the process and equipment involves significant time and effort to perform diagnostic tests.